


The Pool Boy

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Date, Flirting, M/M, Theo is a tease, Thiam, checking him out, nice butts, pool boy, theo is the pool boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam didn't think much of his parents hiring a new pool boy in the spring. The previous one had probably gone off to college or something. It wasn't unusual for them to hire a new one every year or two so he hardly even acknowledged it. That was until he got a good look at who it really was.





	The Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set probably a few weeks after the series finale. Theo had still been living in his truck, finishing school, and doing odd jobs to get by. So he's still in touch with the pack just not enough for them to question his whereabouts.

"Liam, honey," Mrs. Geyer called from her spot on the couch as she read a magazine. Liam had he board shorts and sunglasses on with a towel thrown over his shoulder headed towards the back door. "The new pool boy's out there right now."

Liam stopped in his tracks and shrugged awkwardly. "What? Am I not supposed to go out there or something?"

"No," she said. "You can go out there. I just thought you should know so you don't get in his way."

Liam sighed rolling his eyes as he continued towards the back door and put in some headphones. He didn't even acknowledge the new pool boy before he laid down on the lounge chair and played his rock music. He just sat there and closed his eyes soaking up the sun. All was just fine.

Until something blocked the sun. He opened his eyes and removed his headphones to ask the guy to move but he was met with a view he was completely ok with seeing.

Two perfectly rounded cheeks beneath a pair of thin black shorts and the bare, muscly back of the new pool boy. He was gonna ask him to move but now he didn't mind of he stayed right where he was. Unfortunately, the pool boy had other things to worry about, like actually cleaning the pool. At Liam had worn his sunglasses to it would be less obvious if he starred a little.

So he sat back and relaxed, soaking in the sun, listening to his music, and taking in the view of the hot new pool boy. Liam never really let himself think of other guys like that but he would definitely make an exception for this guy. Damn. Now Liam just wanted him to make his way to the other side of the pool so he could see how gorgeous his face was.

Liam discretely watched and waited as the boy made his way around- Dammit.

Theo Raeken? What the hell is he doing cleaning my pool?! How did I not know about this?!

**...A Week Earlier...**

Theo walked into the hardware store and found the manager. He was asking if there was a job for him here but he got probably the fifth negative answer that day. Theo grumbled before the manager apologized. "No. No. It's OK. I understand." He just needed a freakin' job so he could pay for gas. Why was it so hard to get a job?

He sighed walking out of the store when a woman stopped him. "Hey. Did I hear you were looking for a job?"

He turned around and saw the woman, she looked as friendly as could be. Something about her looked familiar but he couldn't place it for the life of him. "Yes! Yes," he said. "I will do anything. I'm so desperate for a minute there I was considering becoming a male prostitute."

"Oh," she said awkwardly surprised by his honesty. "Well, I don't have much an offer but I am looking for a new pool boy. It's only $50 a week-"

"I'll do it. It pays better than my current job," said Theo.

"Which is..." she tried to pry a little from him.

"Nothing," said Theo. "No one will hire me. Beacon Hills is all out of entry-level jobs and I have no qualifications for anything else."

"Well, Beacon Hills resident pool boy just left to go to Yale so I'm sure there are a lot of other people in town who could use a hand cleaning their pools," she said. "Why don't you do some research on pool care and we can be your test run." She reached her hand out towards him. "I'm Jenna Geyer. Let me get you my address and phone number."

**...Present...**

"Theo?!" Liam practically shouted getting up from his lounge chair and throwing down his sunglasses and cell phone.

Theo looked up from the reflecting water and saw Liam. "Liam?" He looked around confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, dumbass," Liam hissed.

"No, you don't," said Theo in denial. "The Geyers live here!"

"My parents are the Geyers!" Liam shouted again. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Uh..." Theo motioned to the pool. "I'm cleaning your pool. Isn't that obvious."

"Yeah. And this is _obviously_ my house-"

"And you were _obviously_ just staring at my ass," Theo quipped back.

Liam glared and blushed as he charged forward. "I was not staring at your ass."

Theo leaned on the skimmer pool and gave Liam a knowing look as he chewed on his gum. There was a good moment of silence while the tension thickened. Theo broke the tension by popping the minty freshness in Liam's face. "Obviously."

Liam growled and walked back to his lounge chair. "You know what? I'm just going to ignore you and enjoy my day in the sun."

Theo smirked. Like he'd let Liam get out of it that easy. "Hey, Liam. You know all those stories about the hot housewife who has an affair with the teenage pool boy?" Theo smiled at the growl that came from Liam. "I never thought those were real until your mom hired me. I mean, all I had to say was that I was so desperate that I was considering becoming a male prostitute and she would not let me walk away without her numb-"

"Rrrraaagghghghh!" Liam lunged forward and pounced on Theo, both of them crashing into the pool. Theo remained completely calm even as Liam frantically tried to strangle him to death and drown him at the same time. The Chimera just had a smug smile on his lips the entire time. Finally, Liam started to choke and they both resurfaced so the boy could get some air. They both caughed on water a little and Theo let out bits of laughter earning a slug on the arm from Liam.

"It's not funny," Liam chided at him.

"Hey," Theo teased. "I didn't know it was your mom!" Liam punched him again. "Hey, take it easy. I'm just messing with you. Besides..." Theo's voice got quiet and low as he got closer to Liam in the water. "...you're the one who was checking me out. And, no offense, but you're mom's not my type."

Liam was backed into a corner of the pool with that adorable frown of his. He avoided eye contact as he blushed. This was so not happening to him. He felt Theo's hands grab him by the waist and shuddered. He looked at Theo only to see him wink. "You might be though." Before Liam could process what he just heard or even try to respond, Theo was lifting him out of the water and setting him on the edge. "Now, if you don't mind..." Theo jumped out of the side. "I have a pool to clean."

Liam was in shock. Too many things at once. Why was Theo like this?

**...Next Day at School...**

Liam set his book in his locker as he hummed a song. There were only two things he could think about in that moment. That he was starving and ... Theo. Damn him. He slammed his locker shut and startled when Theo was standing right there, that smug grin on his face. Damn Theo Raeken to hell.

"Hey, Dunbar," Theo drawled out.

"Theo," Liam said dryly. "What brings you by?"

Theo shrugged inching closer. "I missed your little pout." Theo mimicked Liam's pout earning a punch in the ribs. Theo let out a grunt. "Hurts so good."

"Theo, what the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing later?" Theo said with less teasing in his voice than before.

"Why?"

Theo shrugged and looked away. "Cause you were checkin' me out, Liam."

"...." Liam had to be a stubborn ass though. "I wasn't checkin' you out."

"Right," Theo said in disbelief. "So you, in other words, you have plans later.-"

"I didn't say that," Liam said abruptly. Theo waited for Liam to explain himself and give his reasoning. "I mean... you did say that I might be your type."

"Maybe..." Theo teased. "So I'll pick you up at six tonight?"

"Yeah," Liam mentally facepalmed. What the hell was he doing? He just agreed to go on a date with Theo Raeken. He's going on a date with his parents' pool boy.

"Can't wait," Theo said before walking off. What had Liam got himself into?

**...Later That Evening...**

Theo pulled into the drive and Liam was already outside and walking speedily towards the car. "What? You don't want me to come in and say hi to the folks?"

"No. I didn't tell them and besides, you already know them!" Theo shrugged and started backing out of the driveway. "So where are we going?"

"Well, that depends on what you want to do," said Theo smirking at Liam.

"Well, what are my options?"

"Dinner, Movie, Ice Cream, Walk in the park... my personal favorite, the Makeout sesh in the middle of the preserve. You pick."

"Well, what do you recommend?" asked Liam blushing at the last one especially.

"Well, considering I just spent all my money on gas," said Theo. "I would recommend either the park or the preserve since they're both free."

**...On The Preserve...**

Liam did not expect any of this. One day, his mom was telling him they had a new pool boy, the next he was making out with him in the preserve like there was no tomorrow. Not that Liam was complaining. Quite frankly, it was amazing. This boy could really lay it on him. "Damn..." Liam said panting and looking at Theo cross-eyed. "You're one hell of a pool boy."

Theo smiled really wide and kissed him again. "Damn straight."

Liam scoffed. "You are not straight."

"Neither are you," said Theo. "Is that why you didn't want me to come get you at the door?"

"Well...sort of. But also not," said Liam being very vague. "I mean... there are a lot of reasons."

"OK..." said Theo. "I'm listening. Tell them to me."

Liam sighed. "Fine. Well, for starters it's unprofessional. You work for my parents so it's not really... ethical."

"OK..." said Theo. "I understand that."

"And it's also just weird because it's you," said Liam earning a strange look from Theo. "You're Theo Raeken. I mean... I know you're not a bad guy anymore but you're still... a sarcastic asshole that everybody hates."

"Harsh but OK."

"And... I also just don't know how serious this is between us," said Liam. "Like if we're just fooling around or if like... you want to be real. And I'm gonna be honest. Either one sounds great to me. I just... need to know cause if it's not serious then I'm not telling my parents or anyone else.-"

"No, it's OK, Liam," said Theo. "I actually completely understand all three reason you just said."

"You do?"

"Yeah," said Theo. "And... what if... what if for now we don't tell anyone... but just for now."

Liam gave him a questioning look. "And later?"

Theo shrugged and smiled. "Let's just see where it takes us. Maybe we're just a 'for now', maybe we're a 'for later'," Theo's eyes were filled with innocence and hope as he said that last part. "But God help us if we're a 'forever' because how are we gonna tell our kids you married me because I was your pool boy?"

"Oh my god," said Liam. "Can we not talk about kids or forever just yet? I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that we made out in the middle of nowhere on our first date."

**...Forever...**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thiam drabble that I hope you had fun reading.
> 
> Thanks.  
> bye
> 
> ;)


End file.
